


AU of Episode 3:22

by ijedi



Series: Reactions to various episodes in Supergirl [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Alura talk, Alura ships Alex / Sam, Alura ships Kara / Lena, Astra mentioned - Freeform, Eliza Danvers minor appearance at the end, F/F, Jeremiah mentioned at the end, Kara Alex and friends defeated Reign and Kryptonian Witches, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena and Alura talk, Mon El returned to the future, No James / Lena they are just friends here, Sam and Alura talk, no Mon El here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: After defeating Reign and Kryptonian Witches, Kara introduces Alex to Alura. Alex and Alura talk. Lena learns that Kara is Supergirl. Lena and Alura talk. Sam and Alura talk. Alura thinks that Kara and Lena are married.Kara / LenaAlex / SamEliza / Alura





	AU of Episode 3:22

Having defeated the three Kryptonian Witches by destroying the two test tubes with Purity and Pestilence blood samples, the group has gathered next to Sam, who was currently lying on the hospital bed with Ruby sitting next to her, and Lena checking if her friend was okay.

Kara, Alex, and Alura stood outside the room, happy that the Reign threat was over. Sam was recovering, and Kara and her friends and family could finally relax after such a hectic year.

“Mom, this is Alex,” said Kara, smiling, introducing her sister to Alura.

“Alura. I am grateful that you and your family have rescued my daughter and cared for her. To be honest, when I heard that Kal El arrived earlier and met my dear Kara when she was only a teenager, I thought that my nephew care for Kara, and I will speak to him; believe me, as the oldest member of the House of El, I am unhappy that Kal El forgot about “Stronger Together,” and he will receive spanking for basically abandoning Kara, but I couldn’t be more grateful for you to becoming a sister. My baby always wanted a sister, but we, on Krypton, were busy, and Jor El and Lara hoped that with Kal El, Kara would be happy,” said Alura.

Alex nodded. “Thank you for your kind words. To be honest, sometimes I thought that it was Kara who saved us, me. I would’ve loved to tell you that we were best of friends since the very beginning, but Kara and I annoyed one another, with her being all like “I am better than you at math and sports,” while I always did better in social sciences and humanities, although to be honest, I did become a great scientist too. But later Kara and I, we truly became sisters and supported one another ever since,” said Alex.

Alura smiled. “Kara always liked science, and while on Krypton children learned math at a young age, Kara was a prodigy even there. While I support any career my daughter chooses, I always felt sad, thinking that Kara would abandon her science and law heritage of the House of El,” said Alura.

“She taught me math,” joked Alex, “And I became top student in biomedical engineering and xenobiology; a lot of that were thanks to your daughter’s help, since back in high school I was a much worse science student, but Kara helped me,”

Alura took a step forward and hugged Alex.

“I know that we don’t share blood or even the same birth planet, but any person who is family to Kara is my own family. I would gladly mentor you in anything I know, and I hope that someday we would be family, like you and Kara,” said Alura.

Alex took a deep breath.

“I, I feel bad. When Kara became the hero on this planet, Kara and I fought her Aunt, your sister Astra. Astra showed humanity and compassion towards both of us, but she once tried to kill a man who is like a father to me, and I put a Kryptonite sword through her chest, defending my boss and friend,” said Alex. “I am so sorry, he was helpless and Astra was ready to kill him, but I took away your sister, and she was in the process of realizing how wrong her plans were,”

Alex cried. “I don’t fault you for what you did. I understand how painful it was for you to take down Astra, and while it hurts me to never see my sister again, I understand that you did what you had to,” said Alura.

“Thank you so much for your kind words and understanding,” said Alex.

Kara smiled, seeing that her mother and her sister bonded.

“Supergirl?” Lena made a few steps towards the group.

“Hello human, my name is Alura Zor El,” said Alura.

“I know. I heard a portion of your conversation,” said Lena, with tears escaping her eyes.

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Kara asked.

“Kara, why did you lie to me for all this time?” Lena asked. “Please don’t deny it, I heard your mother and sister refer to you as Kara. And even if they haven’t, which they had, your mother did say about Danvers taking you in, and Alex Danvers only has one sister that I am aware of,”

More tears run down Lena’s cheeks.

“Lena, I am so sorry about all the lies and secrets that happened in the past. We both made mistakes, and I realize that I should’ve told you sooner about my identity. If I were honest with you, I have no doubt that you would’ve trusted me with Sam’s secret, and we could’ve defeated Reign sooner. And in general, it would’ve been best if I told you about my secret before, but I, I never really told my secret to anyone except Winn, and that was after I just saved Alex, and could’ve used an ally to become a superhero,” said Kara.

“Yes, you made mistakes, but I am not as mad at you for not telling me about your secret, because I get it now, you were worried and scared of losing your friend, but your mistake was for treating me like a Luthor, and not trusting me with helping Sam when you first heard that I tried to help her. And, you were a hypocrite with the Kryptonite,” said Lena.

“Sorry,” said Kara. “Yes, I was a hypocrite on that point, especially since Alex just saved the DEO mere hours ago. While I was away, Alex used Kryptonite to defeat the three Kryptonian witches, and when mom and I arrived, we helped my sister finish those witches. That fight made me realize that Kryptonite can be useful, but can you please tell me about the Kryptonite in case you ever plan on using it?”

“Yes. I will talk to you about my plans, although having saved Sam, I planned to destroy all remaining amounts of Kryptonite I still have. Like you, I also made my fair number of mistakes. I should’ve been more honest with you, and I should have talked to you about using Kryptonite before I tried to use it on Sam,” said Lena.

“I agree. We both made mistakes. I think I don’t have an objective view of using Kryptonite, and I just felt bad about you using Kryptonite. I propose that if we ever needed to use Kryptonite, we would find a person we could both trust, who would use it in a way that neither of us would get very emotional,” said Kara.

“Good idea. I will provide Alex Danvers with all my notes on how to create synthetic Kryptonite, and then I will destroy all the other copies, so only your sister will know how to make and use it, in case an emergency where we would find a hostile Kryptonian,” said Lena, then looking at Alex, who nodded.

Alura made a step forward. “Kara, could you introduce me to your friend?” Alura asked.

“Mom, this is Lena Luthor,” said Kara.

“Oh, you are that Lena,” said Alura, as Lena immediately tensed, with her hands involuntarily forming fists.

“Lena, you don’t need to worry, my mom likes you,” said Kara, smiling like a puppy.

“Lena of the House of Luthor, Kara has told me so much about you and how much she loves you,” said Alura, with Kara, Alex, and Lena opening their mouths wide in surprise.

“Mom? I told you I have a crush on Lena,” said Kara, blushing.

“You have a crush on me? But I am a Luthor,” said Lena.

“You are Lena, a beautiful woman named Lena,” said Kara, blushing.

Alura took another step forward.

“So, what do you do, Lena of the House of Luthor? I want to know how compatible you are with my daughter,” said Alura.

“I, I own two companies, L Corp and CatCo. I am the CEO of L Corp, and I like to invent things,” said Lena.

Alura then looked at Kara. “Kara, honey, why haven’t you told me that you are married?” Alura asked. 

“Mom! Lena and I are friends, just friends, although I do wish we were more than friends,” said Kara.

“Yeah, Kara is right, we are not even in a relationship, let alone married,” said Lena.

“Really? I just thought that with Lena owning company El Corp, that my daughter and Lena were married, since El Corp means the House of El Corp,” said Alura.

“Mom! L Corp, just “L”, not “El,” Corp, there is only one letter in Lena’s company,” said Kara.

“Still, when you say the name, it sounds like “El,” as in the House of El Corp,” said Alura. “Oh well, since you are not married yet, Lena, we need to talk, and I want to see how compatible you are with my daughter. Can you provide your genetic material so that I can go back to Argo and also check not just the emotional and intellectual compatibility but also genetic one?”

Kara and Lena froze, then looked at one another, and blushed. “Mom, let’s not get ahead of one another. Lena needs to rest, yes, rest, she is tired after trying to save her friend Sam,” said Kara.

“Alright, Lena of the House of Luthor, rest now, and we will talk about your compatibility with my daughter first thing in the morning,” said Alura.

“Mom!” Kara cried. Alex laughed now.

“Alura, after you talk to Lena, we should visit Midvale, and I would show you all those pictures of Kara growing up,” said Alex, smirking.

“I would be happy to see more pictures of my daughter,” said Alura, then noticing Sam in the bed. 

Alura walked towards Sam and Ruby.

“I am sorry that you had to endure all this madness and horror, young Kryptonian,” said Alura.

“I am just tired, I was fighting with Reign, trying to get rid of her, and having finally succeeded in defeating Reign, I need to rest,” said Sam.

“Certainly. And who is this little adorable child?” Alura asked.

“This is my daughter Ruby,” said Sam.

“You are so adorable,” said Alura. “Since apparently my future daughter in law doesn’t want to talk to me, I would like to spend some time with my granddaughter,”

Sam and Ruby sent questioning looks at Alura.

“You and Alex are a couple, right? I saw how Alex looked at you, and how nurturing and protective she was with Ruby, so I assumed that you and Alex were a couple,” said Alura.

Sam coughed. “Alex and I are friends,” said Sam blushing. “Besides, she might not even see me in that way, but please don’t tell Alex, but I do like her,”

“Yes, yes I like you, both of you,” said Alex, approaching Sam, leaning towards the woman, and hugging her.

“See? While this adorable child is not yet my granddaughter, if Alex does marry you, Ruby would be my granddaughter,” grinned Alura.

“Mom! Leave Alex alone,” said Kara.

Kara and Alex thought that their life would return to normal. In some sense, it did, and they were no longer fighting an evil Kryptonian, but in another sense, their life just got a lot more interesting, and in one sense, weird.

Kara and Lena began dating, so Alura began spending a lot of time with Lena, often interrupting the lunch dates the two women had, and instead talking to Lena about science and law of Krypton. Kara at times was quite unhappy at her mother’s interference with the dates.

Alex and Sam also began dating. Sometimes, Alex, Sam, and Ruby spent time together, watching movies, playing games, or talking about Kryptonian culture; since Sam and Ruby now knew they had Kryptonian heritage, both women wanted to learn more about it.

And while Alex knew a lot about Krypton that she learned from Kara, Ruby now found her new favorite person; Ruby loved spending hours with Alura, discussing the history of the former planet.

Kara and Alex found Jeremiah, who now fully believed in Cadmus ideology, only being slightly more compassionate towards aliens, wanting to send them away from Earth without unnecessarily hurting them. Kara, Alex, and their allies defeated the remains of Cadmus, and took Jeremiah into custody.

Eliza visited, and was very sad at seeing her husband being against everything he stood before. Eliza cried for days as she separated, and later divorced the man she loved, but who now was a completely changed man.

During one of her later visits, Eliza met with Alura, and the two women bonded on their love for Kara and Alex. Kara and Alex were surprised to learn that their mothers later began dating.

And so Alura and Eliza began to co parent their Danvers House of El family, which grew in size after Lena and Kara married, and Alex and Sam married.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: after seeing the scene where Alex met Alura, I had three thoughts: Lena obviously overheard the conversation since she was standing so close by, and could have easily infer that Supergirl is Kara. 
> 
> Also, Alex used Kryptonite earlier in that episode, and Kara wasn’t against that, so I wanted to address this too. 
> 
> And lastly, with Alura hugging Alex and treating her like a daughter, I thought about Alura / Eliza pairing, where if that pairing was to happen, both women could then be a mother to both Kara and Alex.


End file.
